project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park Overseer
town of South Park is shown, as camera cuts to a car driving through the street, "1992" is shown as a family of what appears to be a military style family of German decent arrived in the town, along with a 9 year old boy in the rear seat, looking around at the snow infested town watches as the car passes by a group of children, The car soon stopped on what appeared to be a black house, where the car stops and the family gets out with what appears to be suit cases. Mother: Come on hun, we've got to get settled in, if we're willing to put our past behind us. Father: Coming darling, just get inside, and get Dinner started, I'll be right behind you the unidentified German boy Thomas go into the trunk and see if you can help your mother unpack. a suit cases and enters the house. Thomas: Dad did we really have to leave Europe? Father: to look at Thomas Yes we did son, one day you will understand, why we left Germany. around and walks into the house. just sighs and walks over to the trunk, and grabs what appears to be a book bag of German military decent, as he follows his parents into the house. After he gets inside he stops in middle of the room, as he managed to follow his parents, where he is shown into his new room. Father: This is your new Room Thomas. inside opens the closet, and reveals it to Thomas This is your closet, and your bed is right here. to the bed. Thomas: Yes dad. Father: Now if you need us we'll be in the room next door. Parents walk out, as Thomas starts to unpack his belongings in his new room. goes black as the parents are placing their blongins in the room next door. Mother: Do you really think this is the best when it comes to our son Lars, I mean as a military soldier, and a military nurse like me, I worry that all he knows is army, as that is what he was mostly raised with since birth. I look at him, he is 9 now and he knows about guns, and violence and everything else. Father: Trust me Alora, this will be for the better, we're away from Germany now, away from all the guns, all the military all the everything. a clothes and personal belongs in all of the drawers cuberts and closet. Besides, tomorrow it will be his first day of school, he will blend in, in no time, don't forget hun, We're Overseer's and Overseer's never give up hope, even if we're in a new country. cuts back to Thomas Overseer, who is shown opening what appears to be a Toy Trunk, as he opens up a large long like case, he pulls out what appears to be an Assault Rifle, and places it inside the toy box, he then grabs two duel swords, and places them inside as well, as he pulls out one last thing out of the book bag, and that was a single Glock pistol with a silencer attached to it, before placing it as well and shutting the toy chest trunk shut. Thomas: I sure hope this town could be the answer to what my parents were talking about, other wise I am going to be in a world of hell. cuts black, as it shows the bus stop, where Thomas i shown walking towards the stop waiting for the abuse, he stops in the center waiting for the bus, however he has his two dual swords on his back, no one was around besides him, as he looked around left and right with his hands in his pocket, until all of a sudden four kids eventually showed up at the bus stop. Kid #1: Hey who the hell are you? turns to see what appears to be an over weight child with a red jacket, yellow gloves and a light blue hat glaring at him, behind him stood a kid with an orange jacket and green gloves with a green hat, a kid with red gloves, a brown jacket and a blue hat, and a kid with a jacket covering his entire face, with only his eyes shown, all were glaring, but Thomas turned away hopping to ignore em. Kid # 1: Hey dumb ass we're talking to you! Kid # 2: Just ignore him Cartman, we'll kick his ass later. Cartman: Goddamn it! Fine whatever. boys stand at the bus stop waiting, Thomas is shown between Cartman and Kid 3. 4 muffels from the inside of the jacket. Kid # 4: (Dude, did you see the new Terrance and Philip's episode this morning?0 Kid # 2: Hell yeah, It was awesome! eventually becomes curious and eventually decides to speak up. Thomas: Terrance and Philip? What's that. Cartman: Non of your buisness ass hole. Kid # 2: Yeah dude, you didn't talk to us before! So just keep your moth shut why don't you. Thomas: with annoyance Whatever. Kid # 2: Hey Stan, do you think the next Terrence and Philp episode will be even greater then the first one? Kid # 4: (I think so.) Stan: I bet it will be Kenny, and Kyle I just know that it's going to be awesome, Terrance and Phillip will never get old here in South Park. Kyle: Awesome dude. Cartman: Hey Its going to be Christmas soon. Kyle: We know that already fat ass. Cartman: I'm not Fat! I'm big bone. gets in the middle again. Thomas: You look fat to me. Cartman: Fuck you whatever your name is, stay out of this! Stan: Annoyed Yeah don't you have somewhere to be or something. Thomas: No I don't I'm just standing here waiting for the Bus. Kenny: (Then shut up and wiath for thje Fuckin Bus.) Thomas: Confused What? Kyle: He said then Shut up and wait for the Fuckin Bus. Thomas: up and turns away God you guys are ass holes. Cartman: Yeah well get used to it, cause if your going to school, then your stuck with us ass hole. Kyle: hey Guys lets go and build a Snowman. Stan: Dude that kicks ass! Kenny: (I think its gay.) Cartman: Damn it Kenny no one cares what poor people thing! Boys run off leaving Thomas alone in the driveway, but he decided that maybe it was best to try and make friends since that is what he moved for. follows the boys to a field, where the Four boys are working on a snowman, while singing Frosty the Snowman Boys: Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul. With a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal. There must have been some magic in that old felt hat they found. For when they placed in on his head... is confused as he heard the strange lyrics. Stan: Dude! Kyle: What? Stan: Don't put the magic hat on the snowman. Kyle: Why? Stan: 'Cause if you do, he's gonna come to life. Kyle: Cool! Stan: No it's not cool! My sister - in, in Minnesota - put a hat on a snowman and it tried to kill her! Kyle: Fuck her, let's do it anyway. Thomas: I wouldn't do it, It happened to me in Germany. boys glare when they see Thomas had followed them. Stan: Dude what the fuck, are you doing here? Cartman: Yeah scram! Kenny: (Yeah.) Thomas: Not this time Assholes, stands his ground as he approaches the boys. Kyle: Oh fuck it. the hat on the Snowmans head Stan & Thomas: No! Boys: There must have been some magic in that old felt hat they found For when they placed in on his head... music starts and the hat starts to move around the snowman's head. He comes to life and immediately assumes a growling posture. The kids stare in horror as tentacles sprout out from underneath the snowman. They scatter as the snowman picks up "Kenny" with its tentacles and throws him quite a distance. Kenny lands and bleeds to death. The other kids catch up to him. "Kenny": AHHHHH! Kyle: Oh my God! Frosty killed Kenny! Thomas: You Bastard! Stan: Hey Asshole that's my line, and Dude! I told you not to put that fuckin' hat on Frosty's fuckin' head! Now, didn't I?! Kyle: Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Rocket fucking Scientist! What are we s'posed to do now? Stan: I don't know what we're s'posed to... wait. I bet he can help us. off Thomas: I don't think he can. up nervous Kyle: Who? Santa: Ho ho ho, ho. Boys: Save us! Save us! Fuckin' save us! Save us! Santa: Whoa-whoa. Now, tell me what happened, slowly. Kyle: Okay. We were just building a snowman... and all of a sudden... he came to life... Stan: I told him. I said, 'Don't put the magic hat...on the snowman'...and he did it anyways...and...and then he killed our friend, Kenny, and now he's gonna kill everybody! Thomas: That along with this entire town! Santa: Did he look kind of like this? and reveals his true identity, Frosty! Stan: Yeah, kind of like that... Kyle: Mm-hm, exactly Thomas: palms You dumb fucks! Boys: that something is wrong here AAAAaaaahhhh! Frosty: Rroowwrroowwrr kids scatter. Frosty takes Kenny and tosses him to the same spot "Kenny" died on, and the boy dies there, as well Kyle You know, ah- I don't think that was the real Santa Claus. Stan: Oh, no shit, Sherlock! You know, thanks to you there's not gonna be any Christmas, and there's no one left to help us. Kyle: Oh, Christ! Thomas: What about that other him?! Kyle: Who? Stan: He's talking about the other one! Kyle: What other one, speak fuckin English! Thomas: Think Hard! boys think hard while running, until the name pops up Boys: gasp Jesus! Nativity scene is shown. A traditional Christmas, "Greensleeves," tune plays Stan: Jesus, we beseech thee in this time of need... Kyle: OK. Fucking Frosty, he fuckin' killed... angelic choir is heard as the manger brightens Stan: angrily Dude! Thomas: Annoyed Stop messing around! Kyle: ...our friend... Stan: Dude! This is Jesus! You don't say 'fuck' in front of Jesus! Kyle: wondering is that so? Thomas: Yeah you fucking piece of shit! rises from his manger. A driving drum beat takes over. This Jesus may be a toddler, but he has a mustache and beard like he does as an adult. Boys: Go, Jesus! chases Frosty down. Frosty turns to face him and growls. Jesus takes off his halo and launches it. It slices off the top of Frosty's head along with the hat and returns to Jesus. Frosty quickly falls apart. Boys: Our Savior! returns to his manger and back to rest Stan: Phew. Kyle: That sucked. Stan: I'm sure glad that's over with. Kyle: Yeah. But you know, I learned something today. Stan: angrily Yeah, don't put the magic hat on Frosty! Thomas: Listen to warnings from now on? Kyle: No - I learned about the true Spirit of Christmas. Stan: Really? Thomas: For real, what ya know? Kyle: Yeah. Christmas isn't about Frosty or Santa... Stan: You're right. It's about Jesus. Thomas: That I actually agree with, because it was the day Jesus was born. Kyle: Nno, it's not even about Jesus, either. Stan: Well, then, what's it all about? Kyle: Presents. Stan: Ooooohhhhhh Thomas: Are you Fucking me? Kyle: You see? Stan: Yeah. Thomas: I don't Kyle: Presents. Stan: Hey, man. Let's go home. I know where my parents hide my presents! Kyle: Cool! kids walk away leaving Thomas alone as he just sighs sadly. Stan however turns and says. Stan: Ahhhh your okay, come on kid. [Continues to follow Kyle. smiles, as he follows after the three boys they leave. A deer comes and nibbles at Kenny's body, then leaves. of Overseer... Category:PROJECT Transcripts Category:South Park Era Category:Fan Fics